Teenage Puppy Love
by minecraftfazbear13
Summary: (AU modern day everyone is human) skye is just a normal teenage girl who is very much in love with her boyfriend chase. join her as she begins her journey of growing up, dating and learning about life. SKYE X CHASE!
1. Skye is in Trouble

**A/N hey guys this is new story that i wanted to write this is alternate universe were everyone is human and they all go to the same school. WARNING: a lot of teenage drama incoming**

 **SKYE X CHASE enjoy**

 **P.O.V. SKYE**

i was going to meet with my boyfriend chase today, i was lying on my bed with my laptop skyping him we were agreeing on where to meet. "...so what do you think about my place, beautiful?" Chase asked me.

i sighed and he must have gotten the sense that something was wrong. "i don't know chase... if my dad caught me i would get grounded for like years"

"there, there, don't worry babe, you're almost 17 years old, your dad can't control everything you do"

"ugh, i know, but he still thinks that i'm daddy's little pink princess even though im not,how do i tell him without breaking his heart"

That was true, recently, i got sick of the color PINK and i liked purple and black alot more. all i wanted to do was repaint my currently pink walls BLACK but my dad would like totally kill me if he saw and now that i was dating chase i was pretty much sure i was going to get grounded sooner or later anyways

"look babe, it will all resolve somehow, but for now, your gonna have to lie to your dad about where your going tonight"

"yeah, where are we going tonight?"

"to my place" chase gave me one of those smirks i so loved

"chaaase! i already told you my dad would kill me!" i rolled my eyes and pretended to be all serious but i was actually giggling inside. i was sooo lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend who always knew how to make me laugh

"fine, just... fine" i told him, still pretending to be unhappy about it, even though, if i were to be honest, i really wasn't.

"see you beautiful, i love you"

"Love you too, chase"

and we hung up, hanging up was always the worst part for me, i couldn't go a second without missing my boyfriend but now he was waiting for me. i got up from the bed and twirled toward my wardrobe. i needed to put on some clothes as i was still in my undies. i have been talking with chase since i woke up 2 hours ago. sometimes, me and chase talk until 3 am so i really don't get that much sleep anymore, but i don't care because school sucks anyway.

So i open my wardrobe and see that a good half of it is filled up with pink clothes for little princess girls. YUCK! but my mom helped me buy a few clothes online that my dad doesn't know about. i put on my ripped black jeans, black veil brides T-shirt and a purple hoodie with cat ears. i slip my thumbs through the thumb holes of my hoodie and sit down in front of my mirror. "time to completely transform" i mutter to myself as i reach for my eyeliner and eyeshadow.

i like to put on alot of purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. it looks very hot and chase likes it too. next, i run down the stairs and jump into my shoes, i grab my headphones and plug them into my cell phone. i run out the door before my old man even notices. "ugh, i'll text him later" i tell myself as i put on my headphones and hood and run to the bus stop.

the bus ride is boring, as always, but at least i have my music and the thought that i'm about to meet with my boyfriend. since i have never been to his house and don't know where it is, i'm gonna stop at a park on his side of town and he'll meet me there and then show me the way to his house. suddenly, i get woken from my day dream about chase as the bus has stopped at my stop.

"oh no" i shouted "not again!" for i have almost missed my stop, again.

i dart to the front of the bus and just in time to get out before it starts moving again. _that was sooo close_ , i think to myself as i walk down the street and to the park. chase isn't there yet, i hope i don't have to wait for him long. there is something that catches my eye though, there is a creepy looking man staring at me. i brush the thought away and continue waiting for my boyfriend to come when suddenly, i feel someones presence behind me. i turn around to see that man standing right behind me.

"oh aren't you a cute one?" he says and gives me a twisted, evil grin that sends shivers through me.

"whatta you want?" i snap back at him trying to act all cool yet i have a funny feeling its not gonna work.

"fierce? oh thats good, thats very... goood" he says as he slowly moves closer to me and grabs my wrists so that i can't punch him or anything, i am so terrified at this present moment, i shoulda have told my old man where i was going... chase where are you? i need you now!

 **A/N cliffhanger, so whatta you think so far? good? will chase save skye? we shall see...**


	2. Chase to the Rescue

**A/N Hi and thank you for all the favs/follows on this story so far. there is some bad language in this chapter but this is T rated so hopefully it doesn't offend anyone**

 **P.O.V. CHASE**

I was late, skye is already probably there waiting for me. i don't want to loose her trust, never, not in a million years. But it wasn't really my fault i was late, it was my mom's fault. When only i was about to leave the house, she stopped me. "Where are you going?" she asked casually.

"Mom, I already told you" i started explaining once again, "I'm going out to meet up with marshall rocky and zuma" Lying to her felt bad but i knew skye didn't want anyone knowing that we were dating just yet.

"well then... your friends can wait for you a few seconds longer, you promised me you'd do laundry last week"

"But... MOOOOOM!" i yelled

"uh-uh, no buts this time, chase, i have to go to work now and when i come back i want to see the laundry done" she said as she walked away in victory

So instead of going, i had to do laundry first. i just hoped that skye wouldn't be angry, i've had a terrible crush on her ever since third grade and i was so happy to finally be in a relationship with her. We had known each other like almost since birth but i never expected she would want to be with me. Previously i was dating this girl from our school, Everest, she is very pretty but she is also the queen bee of the school, so when only i recieved the chance to be with skye, i kinda had to dump everest.

Before, i knew it, i had the laundry all done and i could finally go meet up with my girlfriend. i dashed out the house, down the street and across the road. As i went into the park, i looked around for Skye but she was no where to be seen. was i too late afterall? maybe she really did go back home. ugh, i was such a lame boyfriend.

* * *

 **P.O.V. SKYE**

...and that was exactly when i saw him from behind the man's back. "CHASE!" i yelled at the top of my lungs "CHASE, OVER HERE!" thankfully chase heard me before the man tried to cover my mouth and muffle my screams

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he demanded "...YOU LOW-LIFE AND GO CRAWL BACK INTO THE NIGHTCLUB YOU CRAWLED OUT OF IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"and what are you gonna do, boy?" the man smirked

next thing i knew, chase used one of his tae kwon doe kicks to teach the man a lesson.

"fair enough," the man said as he stood up from the ground "shes all yours" and he shoved me toward chase who caught me in his arms and planted a kiss on my forehead

"you alright? beautiful" he asked "maybe you want to call the police?"

"no, no chase, its fine" i lied from the amount of shock i still had "what took you so long to come here?"

it was time to change the topic of this conversation, i didn't like where it was going and just wanted to forget about the whole thing already.

"i'm sorry babe, i had to do laundry, but i'm so glad i still made it in time to save you from that slimy bastard"

"ugh, don't even remind me about him, he almost..." my voice trailed off

"look, your safe now, lets go, i'll show you the way" he told me as he took my hand gently (my wrists were still a little sore) and we walked out of the park

* * *

 **P.O.V. CHASE**

I was so annoyed, i hate people like that man. right here and right now, i decided that when i grew up, i was gonna become a policeman so i could stop people like that from seriously hurting others. but i had something more important to focus on now: Skye. we walked together to my house and when we reached it, i gave her a small tour of it before we settled down on the living room couch.

"so... would you prefer to watch a movie or play a video game?" i asked her

"Hmmm..." she thought for a while, her large pink eyes sparkling "lets play overwatch on your Xbox one"

so i stood up to set everything up, turn on the game and grab the Xbox one controllers and i handed her one on my way back to the couch. we spent a very fun evening together playing, cuddling and telling each other secrets but we never came back to the topic of that man. i could sense that Skye was still in shock over everything that had happened but she tried to disguise it, that was when i began to wonder if i should tell anyone about what had happened in the park, obviously without skye knowing. she didn't like to worry others but i couldn't help but be worried about her. what if anyone else try to hurt her? and what if i wsn't there to save her that time? i shook my head to clear it from all those terrible thoughts and decided to enjoy my evening with skye instead of getting worried.

When the dreaded time 7:30 pm came, we stood in the doorway, it was impossible to part with her. she was wrapped in my arms and we were just standing there, neither of us wanting to let go, but we had to because my mom would be back soon. I had to do the first move. "skype me when you get back home, won't you babe?"

"yeah, okay..."she mumbled, there was sadness in her voice

just then, the headlights of my moms car lit up the gloomy driveway. We kissed quickly and then skye jumped in a bush to hide.

* * *

 **P.O.V. SKYE**

I had to jump into a bush in order to hide, it was a bad idea but we both didn't want to gat caught. my hair got like totally ruined but it was still worth spending an evening with chase. i looked over my shoulder one last time just to see him close his front door, he was just so... so perfect. a smile lit up my face as i jumped over the fence and walked to the nearest bus stop. As i was pulling twigs and leaves out of my now dishevelled pigtails, i realised that i must have turned off my phone and when i turned it back on again...

"oh, shit!" i cursed. i had forgotten to text my dad about where i was going and i had like 50 unread messages from him. Explaining myself was gonna be fun... yeah, right. Just as i was writing a message to my dad about where i was, the phone rang. It was Everest. but what could she possibly want from me?

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. please feel free to let me know what you thought, i would love to hear from you. and tune in to find you what Everest wants in the next chapter -.-**


End file.
